Coma Chad
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: After an argument with Sonny, Chad is involved in a car crash and is now in a coma. Will Sonny realise both his and her own true feelings? And will it be toi late for Channy to form?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sad one, and has 2 parts. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good!"

"GOOD!" I yelled. "Why did you even come here, Chad?"

"I don't know!" He yells back "What was I thinking? Why would I hang out with a girl like _you_?"

I'm fed up of Chad. Everything he does sets me off, and I'm fed up. "Get out!" I yell, "I never want to see your stupid face again!"

I slammed the door on Chad and burst out crying. Chad has never been that mean to me, and I've never been like that to him. Chad really has changed me. I really have never hated anyone more. And to think this is the same guy who can be sweet and kind and fun at times. I'm just so sick of that guy! I really mean what I said; I can't stand to see that smirking, egoistic, self-obsessed jerk's face ever again!

I collapse on my bed, sobbing my eyes out, trying to get over Chad. I can't believe people used to say I was perfect for Chad-I NEVER want to date him. Never.

A few hours go by, and I can't sleep. I keep thinking of Chad-why is he like this? Why did we have to meet? Why do our shows have this rivalry? My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a ring of a phone. _Moo…moo…moo…_

"Hello?" I say.

"Is this Miss Sonny Munroe?" A man asks. I don't recognise him, it must be one of those calls where they sell you stuff. I'm not in the mood right now.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I'm not interested,"

I go to hang up, but the man says, "Miss Munroe, this is important."

"What is it?" I sigh.

"I believe you are an acquaintance of Mr Chad Dylan Cooper?" He says.

"I wish I wasn't," I tell him.

"Well, you might want to come down to the hospital." He says, and I'm shocked.

"What?" I yell.

"Mr Cooper was involved in a car crash a couple of hours ago. He's here at the hospital right now, in a coma. We thought you might want to come and see him…just in case."

I feel a tear fall down my cheek. Chad was in a car crash? After leaving my house? I start to feel guilty, "Yeah, I'll be right there." I tell the man as I hang up. I tell my Mom where I'm going, jump in my car and rush to the hospital. I just want to know he's OK.

I arrive outside Chad's room to see the Mackenzie Falls cast and two adults, one (a man) holding a baby, the other (a woman) crying into a tissue. I guess they're Chad's parents. I meet everyone that I never have, but it all moves to fast. I just want to see if Chad's OK. I look down at his little sister, who doesn't even understand what's going on.

"She's so cute." I tell her Mom, who smiles, sniffling a little.

"Thank you," She says, "Her name is Alison."

"Alison?" I say, "That's my name! Well, kinda."

"Chad picked it," She tells me, "He said she was as beautiful as someone he knew called Alison, and so we named her that."

What? Did Chad name her after me? No, he couldn't have. "Did he say which Alison?" I ask.

"No," Mrs Cooper says, "He wanted to keep it a secret."

I smile a little, "Could it have been me?" I ask.

"Maybe," Mr Cooper says, "He was always talking about you."

I feel like crying. Does this mean Chad really liked me? And I just pushed him away…I guess maybe I was the jerk. A tear rolls down my cheek and I suddenly feel so guilty. Mrs Cooper sighs and looks to her husband, before fishing something out of her handbag.

"Chad's journal." She says, "Read it."

I turn to a random page and start reading…

_Journal. Today, I met the new cast member of So Random. Her name is Sonny, Sonny Munroe. She's cute and sweet and funny…did I mention she was sweet? And she's cute too, wait, I just said that…oh well. Anyway, I shouldn't be saying this, she's meant to be my rival, so forget what I just said. Why did I have to write in pen? Oh well, I'll admit she's cute, but I can't like her. Stupid cute…stupid rivalry-why did I have to start it all those years ago? _

I read the next page: _Journal. Today, Sonny and her cast challenged us to musical chairs. I know; weird, right? Oh well, who cares? Sonny looked cute in her shirt, even if my face was crossed out on it. She still looked cute…stupid cute. And I was worried when she fell, really worried. But then she was OK, she's a pretty good actress, better than Portlyn…_

_Journal. Today, I did something nice. I know; crazy! But it was for Sonny. She pretended to be her own fan and I pretended to be him when this big mix-up happened. It was pretty fun…_

_I'll admit, I was really mean to Sonny today. I took her press and ended up making her look like the bad guy. I really feel bad and I really hurt her feelings. Oops…_

I turn to the next page and my heart skips a beat: _Journal, Today, I truly fell for Sonny Munroe. Yeah, I know it's crazy, but it was amazing! She asked me to be her fake date! Sure, it was fake, but here's the good part! She picked me to fake-date, no-one else. That has to be a sign, right? And here's the best bit! She kissed me! Well, kinda, she covered my mouth with her hand, and it was fake, but still! I'm so happy! I've never felt this way. I guess I really like Sonny-but I can't tell her that. We're rivals, we can't like each other. Hey, stranger things have happened…_

I feel like stopping, but I know I can't. I read on: _I'm glad Selena quit my movie-Sonny was a much better Sonny. Yeah, I know that sounds weird, but it was easier because she was so much prettier…_

_I starred on So Random today, and we nearly kissed. Why didn't we? A stupid pig landed on her lap and it kissed me. Boy, I wish it had been her…_

_I almost admitted that I liked Sonny today, stupid SPS. Oh well, I didn't. I'll let her do it first. I really like her, but will I tell her? No way! My rep and the rivalry. Me plus Sonny won't be good._

Now I feel _really _bad. Chad liked me, maybe even loved me, and I pushed him away because of that stupid rivalry. My thoughts are interrupted when the doctor comes out and tells us we can see Chad.

We enter the room and my heart freezes. Chad is connected to all these wires, he has so many cuts and bruises all over his face and arms, and the doctor tells us he has 3 broken ribs and a broken leg, plus a wrist is twisted and the other arm is broken. His handsome face is covered in scratches, marks and he looks lifeless.

"If he wakes up from the coma, we can operate. But we don't know if he will wake up."

Mrs Cooper makes a choking noise. "I'm sorry," The doctor says, "But you might have to expect the worst."

I freeze, looking down at Chad. And to think the last thing I told him was that I never wanted to see him again. Maybe I won't-not alive anyway-maybe even he won't. I just don't know what to think.

"Oh, my baby boy." Mrs Cooper says, sobbing. I know how she feels. I'm just as heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," The doctor says, "So sorry."

"You'll do everything you can, right?" I ask, and he sighs.

"There's not much we can do now." He says, "We'll just have to hope."

2 hours later, I'm sat at Chad's side. Mrs Cooper went to get food with Alison, and I told her I'd look after Chad. Mr Cooper is with me.

"You know," He says, "I always knew Chad liked you,"

"Really?" I ask, and he nods.

"He was kinda obsessed with you; there were a few pictures of you in his room."

"_Really?" _I laugh.

"Oops!" He laughs, "He'll kill me for that." He then looks down at Chad. "If he wakes up."

"Don't lose hope," I say, "Everything will be fine."

"You think?" He asks, and I smile.

"I hope," I say, "Why don't you go see how Marie's doing?" (Chad's Mom)

"Alright," He says, "Take care of him."

"Oh, I will." I say, and he leaves me and Chad alone.

"Wow," I say to his lifeless body, "What a day. I never thought you'd like me, and I really didn't want to find out like this."

Silence.

"If only you'd wake up. Maybe we could date." I continue. "I know it would be crazy, but it would be worth a shot. I mean, y'know, it could be fun."

Nothing.

"Please, Chad!" I yell, getting a lot more worried, some what psychotic, "Please wake up! I know what I said was stupid, I wish I'd never told you to get out. Oh, this is all my fault!" I break into sobs, and then look down at his face, covered in cuts. "Oh, Chad." I say. I don't care if he's asleep. I have to kiss him. I lean in and kiss his soft lips, still warm, still fresh. Wow. Even between life and death, this guy can kiss!

_Beep-beep-beepbeepbeep_ The machine starts to beep faster, and then my heart breaks as I hear something I never wanted to…_…_

"Oh no," I say. I yell out to the doctor, who uses some kind of equipment to try to wake him.

…

…

…

"Well?" I ask, and he hangs his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Miss Munroe." He says, "We've lost him."

"No…" I say. This can't happen. Chad's too young, and he's…well, he's Chad. He liked me, and I never let him. "No, _no, NO!"_ I break out into a scream. "No, he can't die! He can't! Please, Doc!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Munroe." He says, "It's too late."

I'm sat in a church, as a band plays a sad song, and I look around. Tawni is sat next to me, to the right, then Nico, Grady, and Zora to my left. I see the Mackenzie Falls cast, Mr and Mrs Cooper, some of the Condor Studios cast, Chad's relatives. We're all here to pay respect to the greatest actor of his generation. All I can see is Chad, everywhere I look. I feel like this is all my fault, everything. It's my fault Chad crashed; now he's dead. I just can't understand, Chad was so healthy, so amazing, yet he had to die? Why couldn't it have been me?

"And now, we have a few words from Miss Sonny Munroe," The priest says. I flash back to when Chad said those exact words at Gassie's funeral, when he made me the balloon animal, the whole planning thing, the DVD, everything. I try to be brave though; Chad would've wanted that. I get up and head to the podium.

"Hi, everybody," I say, trying not to cry, "I recently found out that I loved this guy. Now he's gone…I…" I have to blot my eyes before continuing. "Chad Dylan Cooper was amazing. He could be kind, and fun, and his ego made him the amazing guy he was." I chuckle before saying. "I never realised how much I loved him…now he's gone." I start to cry, look over to his coffin and sigh. "Goodbye, Chad." I say, "I just wish this all was an act, like your job was…" My voice cracks and I start to sob, heading back to my seat where Tawni comforts me.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." She says. "If we hadn't had this stupid rivalry…now he's gone."

"It's gonna be hard, Sonny," Zora says, "But we'll break through. We'll all be fine, yeah? Maybe even fix the rivalry." I sigh as Tawni, Zora and I hug, and we look over to the boys who seem just as upset and guilty. It's not them who should be feeling guilty though, it's me.

As Chad's coffin is lowered into the ground, I try not to cry, but I can't.

"Goodbye, Chad," I say to myself, before hugging Tawni and my Mom, we all burst out in tears, wishing this had never happened.

I arrive home, tears still falling, and a fall onto my bed…did I just say fall? …Twice? Oh, everything reminds me of Chad…see, this is the part where he'd say, "Really, Sonny? Really?" And I'd roll my eyes. I look beside me to see a copy of Romeo and Juliet that we are studying in class. If I'd killed myself by now, it would be just like that story. Two people, in love, but they can't be because they're rivals…and now he's dead.

I can't sleep much that night, and when I do, my dreams are filled with a blue eyed, blonde haired heartthrob, running from me, or being hit by a car, or his coffin being lowered into the ground. Then I have one dream that turns out to be real…

**:'( **

**What is it? Make a guess! Next part out tomorrow...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I said it would be out Tuesday and it wasn't! :'( Oh well, it's here now! :) enjoy!**

I wake up and look around. I'm not in my room. I'm in the hospital. Maybe all of this was a dream! I look beside me to see…Chad. He's still alive, still well, the machine counting his heartbeats…_beep, beep, beep_…all seems fine. He still has all the cuts and bruises, but he's OK! Chad's alive, and I've never felt happier!

"Chad?" I ask. No response. "I guess you're still in your coma, right?" Nothing.

"Yeah, I thought so. Listen, Chad. I'm sorry for everything. I'm just so happy to see that you're alive and OK! …Please, Chad. Wake up!" No response.

"PLEASE! Chad, I need you!" I collapse on the floor, crying. My gasps come in long, pain-filled moments and I can't choke back the tears any longer. My sobs are suddenly interrupted by a pain-filled cry of my name.

"S-S-on-ny?"

My heart skips a beat.

"S-on-Sonny?"

"Hello?" I look around. No-one's here, apart from me and…

"Chad?" I look on his bed to see his hand move a little, and then he groans. I look at his eyes, which flicker before staying half-open.

"S-Sonny?" He says. "Is that you? What's going on? Where are we?"

"It's OK, Chad, it's me" I say, "We're in the hospital, but you're OK!"

"H-hospital?" He asks, still really weak, "But…wh-what happened?"

I sigh, "After you left my apartment, you got in a car crash. But still, you're OK!" I run to the door and look outside to see the doctor walking this way, "He's OK!" I shout to him, and he tells me to hold on, he's on his way.

I walk back into the room to see Chad moaning and moving about. He looks weakly at me, and says, "So-nny…Sonny, I'm scared."

I never thought I'd hear Chad Dylan Cooper admit this, but I try to stay brave for the both of us and put on a smile. "It's OK." I say, "The doctor's on his way, you'll be fine!"

"So-nny," He moans, looking weak and pain-filled. "I need you to pro-promise so-something."

"Yes?" I say.

He looks at me; he really has something on his mind. "Promise me you won't l-leave until I'm OK again."

I feel a lazy tear roll down my cheek, but I brush it away, put on my happiest smile and say, "I will. I promise."

"So-son-ny…" He groans, his eyes flickering again, just as the doctor enters. By the time he gets over to the bed, Chad's asleep again.

Nine hours later, and I'm now sat outside Chad's room. I have been for the last eight and a half hours now, waiting to hear news that Chad's OK. My Mom arrive a few hours back to see if I was OK, and we're the only ones still here. Chad's parents had to get home to see his aunt and uncle arrive, the Mackenzie Falls cast left so they could have some sleep before filming tomorrow-it's a surprise they haven't cancelled it. Chad's Mom left me with his journal though, and I've probably read each page about 10 times. I can't stop though, it's so sweet what he's put, and I don't have it in me to hate him anymore. He doesn't deserve it.

I read some newer pages: _Journal, Sonny was really upset today when Gassie the Farting Dog past away today. I know-ridiculous (the farting dog bit). But still, if Sonny was sad about it, I'm sad about it. I just told her I'd help organise Gassie's memorial for tomorrow, but only to make her happy. Plus, maybe it'll get a little publicity! Oh wait-funeral. I have to be sad. It's tragic…and maybe Sonny will like me more!_

_I watched Sonny sing on So Random today-no, I was not watching So Random! Someone told me about it-she was amazing! Me, Myself and Time…it was an awesome song! It's inspired me to write a few…_

_Sonny's got us on a stupid camping trip with her cast and mine. Whoo-hoo. Trees, mud, no indoor heating. What could be better? A lot, believe me. Whoever said outdoors is good for you needs a whacking. Why am I putting up with it? The same reason I've started writing songs, the same reason I now hate SPS on my Flitter page, the same reason I never want to kiss a pig again-Sonny._

_Sonny's messed up a lot recently, the old people sketch, the gum thing, sure I've had some problems-with the bad-hair dayand my Safari Bar being evil-but if Sonny's taught me anything, it's to be good to others. So I'm gonna make it better. I'm gonna go see her tonight, see if she's OK…_

I look to the date and see it was yesterday's and I'm shocked. Chad's way to make me happy turned into an argument. And that turned into this…oops. I now hope-more than ever-that he turns out OK.

At about 3 in the morning, Mom got a text from my aunt saying she's arrived from Wisconsin, so she goes home to meet her, leaving me outside Chad's room on my own.

At 8 in the morning, the doctor comes out of Chad's room. It's a different doctor, because the other's shift was over. Dr. Smith is his name.

"How's he doing?" I ask.

"Well, he's woken up, and we can operate on him soon." He says. "But he wants to talk to you first."

"…Me?" I ask, and he nods.

I enter Chad's room, and he looks much better. His face looks less pale, his eyes are wider and this time, he's smiling. He's really improved.

"Hey, Munroe," He smiles, and I walk closer.

"Hey," I say, "You're looking better."

"Oh, my looks are still there?" He asks arrogantly, "Sweet!"

I roll my eyes, but still, it's good to see he's back…kinda. His expression changes and he goes on.

"Sonny, I need to apologise to you, I've been such a jerk…"

"No," I interrupt. "I need to apologise to you. This is all my fault. I'm the jerk, not you."

He smiles smugly, "Ooh, so you're the bad guy now, Munroe?" I roll my eyes and want to whack him, but I remember his condition and smile instead.

"So, can you do the operation now?" I ask Dr. Smith.

"Mr Cooper?" He asks Chad, who smiles and nods.

"Bring it on."

Dr Smith brings out a needle that I can see scares Chad. I turn him to face me so he doesn't see the thing sunk into his precious skin. He groans when I do so, and I realise I must have hurt him.

"Oh, Chad, I'm so sorry!" I say, but he smiles.

"It's OK." He says, "You're worth the pain."

Dr Smith carries on with the process, Chad groaning a few times in pain. But, of course, he insists that Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing…maybe…

All through it, I'm there to comfort him. "You know, Sonny." He says, "You don't have to stay anymore."

"I know," I say, "I'm doing it because I want to." I look to where his battered, scarred hand is holding mine, and I say, "Um, you know you don't have to hold me like that."

"I know," He says, mimicking me, "I'm doing it because I want to."

I smile at this as Dr Smith says, "Well, the anaesthetic I gave you earlier should kick in soon…"

"It is," Chad says, looking drowsy, "I'm feeling sleepy." He looks to see me wipe a tear from my eye and he says, "Sonny, I want to tell you something, in case I don't make it."

"Um, you're gonna live, you know that?" I say, and he nods.

"True," He says, getting drowsier. "But I want to…say…I…I…I love…"

"You love?" I ask, and his eyes start to flicker.

"I love…" He falls asleep at that moment, leaving me clueless.

I mean, sure, I'm not expecting much. It'll be the SPS thing all over again, and I'm not ready for that. Although…maybe after what I've read today…

Dr Smith interrupts my thoughts, "Um, Miss Munroe,"

"Please," I say, "Call me Sonny."

"Sonny," He continues, "This is going to be the gory part-that's why Chad is now asleep. We need him to be. Do you still want to stay?"

"I promised him I'd stay until he's better." I insist.

"Sonny, I think you've done your job," He tells me, "Chad is almost back to himself, I mean, look, you're the only person left here. I think it will be fine if you go home now."

I sigh, and at that moment I get a text:

_Where r u, Sonny? We're starting rehearsal any minute now, u need 2 get down here! Tawni xxx_

Of course, they don't know what's been going on. They don't know what happened to Chad, they don't know any of it. But, of course, I gotta go there anyway, I could get fired if I don't.

"I've gotta go anyway, Doc, thanks for everything," I say, "He'll be OK, right?"

"He'll be fine," He assures me. "Go ahead to your job."

I smile, blowing Chad an air-kiss, before leaving the hospital to explain to everyone what happened.

"Where have you been?" An angry Tawni asks me as I arrive 30 minutes late.

"Yeah, Sonny," Nico says, "You're never late. What happened?"

"Well, you're not gonna believe this," I say, "But, Chad got in a car crash."

I see their faces light up (I know that sounds mean, but of course, rivalry. And they have no clue what happened, or about, um…the journal…), and I continue, "Guys, it's really serious. He almost died."

"What?" They yell.

"Is he OK now?" Tawni asks.

"They're operating on him now." I say, "He'll be OK."

"Wait," Nico says, "How come YOU were down there?"

"Because…" I panic. My friends won't like the idea of me and Chad together. "Because…I got a call, and I wanted to see if he was OK. That's all."

"Sonny, we know that's not all," Zora sighs, "Tell us what really happened there."

I sigh. Then realise I still have Chad's journal. I fish it out and read a page to them:

_Sonny's messed up a lot recently, the old people sketch, the gum thing, sure I've had some problems-with the hair thing and my Safari Bar being evil_ (Tawni and Nico laugh at that-I know what happened)_-but if Sonny's taught me anything, it's to be good to others. So I'm gonna make it better. I'm gonna go see her tonight, see if she's OK…_

"And what does this mean?" Nico asks.

"Guys, he was gonna be nice to me," I say, and they shake their heads in disagreement.

"I doubt that," Tawni sighs.

I turn back a few pages to the fake date bit.

_Today, I truly fell for Sonny Munroe. Yeah, I know it's crazy, but it was amazing! She asked me to be her fake date! Sure, it was fake, but here's the good part! She picked me to fake-date, no-one else. That has to be a sign, right? And here's the best bit! She kissed me! Well, kinda, she covered my mouth with her hand, and it was fake, but still! I'm so happy! I've never felt this way. I guess I really like Sonny-but I can't tell her that. We're rivals, we can't like each other. Hey, stranger things have happened…_

I see my cast with their mouths open, shocked.

"It doesn't say that, does it?" Zora says, running over and reading it over, checking. "…It does…" My cast are speechless, and I smile.

"See? Chad really likes me," I say.

"Yeah," Grady laughs, "But it's not like you like him back!" They laugh, but notice my serious face and their expression changes.

"You like him, don't you?" Tawni asks sadly, and I nod.

"I'm sorry, guys," I say, "I just don't have it in me to hate him anymore."

They all sigh, "We understand," Tawni says.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Zora says.

"We don't like it…" Nico admits.

"But if you're happy, we'll try to be too." Grady says.

I grin at this support, "Thanks, guys," I say as I pull them into a group hug, and even Tawni seems to enjoy it.

4 weeks go by, and I hear nothing from Chad. He got out of hospital 2 weeks ago, so he's obviously resting. But surely he can call me, text me, anything? I'm lying in the prop house, bored and worried about Chad. Is he OK? How did the operation go? When will he be back?

Just then, my last question is answered, as I hear clicking on the lino floor outside…_click, click, click…_It sounds like…crutches…

"Chad?" He hobbles into the prop house, casts all over him, but of course, the smile is still there, still bright, still amazing, topped with those sapphire eyes…and this is a guy I haven't seen walking since he left my house that night with a scowl on his face.

"Yep, it's me," He smiles.

"Chad, what are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad to see you, but you should be resting."

"I've been resting for 2 weeks now, Sonny. I'm bored." He insists.

"So, why are you at "Chuckle City"?" I say, using his nickname for us.

"To see m'lady," He smiles.

"What?" I say, "Your lady?" I shocked. No-ones given me a nickname since "Sonny" was invented by my friend Lucy in 3rd grade. And especially not a guy who's secretly liked me but pretended to hate me for a whole year. Maybe he is a good actor…

"Do you like it?" He asks, "I think it's pretty cool, but if you don't like it…"

"No," I smile, "It's adorable…" He smiles at my comment, then sighs.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry about everything I've put you through…and not just this month, but before that too. I was always such a jerk to you, but I never meant any of it, seriously."

"I know," I smile.

"How?"

"Your Mom showed me your journal," I say, grabbing it from the table nearby and he seems shocked.

"You read my journal?" He yells, "Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Sorry," I say and he smiles, "It's really sweet what you put, though. I liked it."

He sighs, "It's doesn't matter anyway," He says, "I'm not worthy of someone as terrific as you."

I smile at this, but know it's not true, "Chad. You've spent a whole year crushing on me." I say, "I honestly don't care if you've been a jerk to me, it was all an act, right?"

He shrugs nervously, "Mostly…"

I whack him softly on the arm for this and he pretends to be hurt, which causes him to actually get hurt.

"Sorry!" I say, "Here, sit down…" I sit him on the couch and flop down next to him, and he smiles.

"Almost perfect," He says, before moving a little closer to me, "There." He says, "Perfect."

"Uh, you're a little close, aren't you?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Too close?" He says, "Then I'll move further away…" He gets off the couch and hobbles off, leaving me confused.

"Chad!" I yell after him, but he doesn't come back. Suddenly…

_moo…moo…moo…_

"Hello?" I answer my phone with a sigh.

"Did I get ya?" Chad's arrogant voice asks, and I smile.

"Yep," I say, "So, what next?"

"I'll call you sometime, when I'm ready." Chad says, and hangs up.

The thing is, it seems Chad will never be ready. Two weeks pass, and I hear nothing from him. I start to get so desperate, I follow him on all the social websites just to see what's going on. I never get a call, no texts, no nothing. Not even a bouquet of flowers with a note saying, "_Hey, m'lady. I'll see you soon, hope you like the flowers. The one and only Chad Dylan Cooper," _And, I don't really care how egoistic it sounds. Just if he could send something…anything? Nope. By Sunday that week, I've almost given up.

I look on Chad's Facebook page, where the status says, _"Hey CDC fans. Got casts off now and can finally work again! __" _Yet there's no mention of me. I know; I'm starting to sound like Tawni. I sigh as I put away my phone. I guess Chad's forgotten me…

At that moment, a guy comes in with a delivery.

"What's this?" I ask him.

"It's for you." He replies, leaving me with the package. It's a small parcel, with a note attached. I read the note and smile in confusion.

I arrive at a small room at the back of the studio, between Mackenzie Falls and So Random. It's an office, I've been in here a lot, but it looks way different. There's a table in the middle, and two chairs, and the table is sprinkled with rose petals. Then, something I haven't seen in ages comes out of the door in the back-Chad…stood on his own!

"Wow!" I smile, "I never thought I'd see you like this again!"

"Yeah, well, miracles happen, Sonny," He smiles, "And not just me surviving, but you staying. I'm amazed you did that; I don't think I'd have healed without you."

"That's not true…"

"Yes, Sonny." He insists, "It IS true, we both know that. I'm nothing without you."

"Are you kidding?" I say, "You're Chad Dylan Cooper! You don't need any old girl to complete you!"

"True," He says, "But you're not just any old girl. You're Sonny Munroe."

I smile at this, and Chad pulls out one of the chairs.

"M'lady," He says, and I grin and sit in the chair.

The next morning, I smile as I think back to last night. And to think, a car crash brought us together…weird, but still, it's a true love.

"Hey, m'lady," Chad says as he enters the prop house, kissing me on the head and making me blush and my cast groan. It's OK, they're OK with it….kinda. Oh well, they don't own me.

"So, wanna go out tonight?" Chad asks.

"Pick me up at 8?" I say.

"You got it," I smiles, winks and leaves.

OK, so Chad and I are completely different, like chalk and cheese (A/N:love that saying lol) Who cares? We still love each other, all because of a car crash and a journal…

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it, please show me you did by pressing that little button that makes my day...that's right, press it, review please! :)**


End file.
